This Means War!
by Duckling loves apples
Summary: Every wedding has a story, never the same as the one before...however she never expected to accidentally make two sisters go at each other's throat before their wedding day...it was a simple mistake! Surely they could figure it out in a civilized manner by then! Based on 'Bride wars' prucan usuk Nyotalia.
1. This means im getting married!

**So before we get started let's get this out of the way. I don't own Hetalia or Bride wars or any anime, book, movie, or thing i may make a reference to. Also art cover by me. WE GOOD YES OK!**

* * *

Love. If there is one thing I love above everything, it's love…but being a wedding planner from the city _of love_ that was to be expected, non? In all my years helping couples reach their dream wedding, I now have a few stories to remember; of course every wedding has a story but my favorite story isn't about a bride and a groom, it's about a bride and a bride….but I mean that's obvious since this _is_ a lesbian wedding after all! However this story….is about two sisters…

Two sisters dressed in beautiful white dresses with similar pink bows around their small waist, watched their aunt walk away in the arms of a man they grew to like. It was their first time at a wedding but they had very different reactions. One was filled with wonder and fascination while the other was overwhelmed with disgust and strange curiosity.

"I can't believe auntie kissed him, YUCK!" yelled the younger of the two as she held on to a small flower basket.

"Well they did get married…" said the older one waving her similar basket back and forth gently. They both had been the flower girls at their aunt's wedding at the gardens. It was a small place but it was beautiful!

"STILL! Boys are icky!"

"I think it's really romantic" she sighed softly looking at the ground as her cheeks slowly tainted pink and she pulled at her pigtails. "I want to get married too one day."

"Not me!" announced the other crossing her arms and lifting her chin, "I am never getting married to an icky boy. Never, ever, ever, ever, EVER!"

"You say that now, but I'm sure you won't be saying that when you're older" Said another voice. The two girls looked up to meet their smiling mother. "Come along now. Let's go eat cake!"

As the years went by and the girls grew into adulthood, they both build lives of their own and changed many aspects of their lives repeatedly. However they still had one thing they never changed.

"…Like, seriously! And remember that one time mom was all like _'you won't be saying that when you're older'_ well JOKE'S ON YOU MOTHER DEAR CUZ IM A LESBIAN SO YEA, BOYS ARE STILL ICKY! AHAHAHAHAH" the now grown little sister shouted into the phone.

" _Amelia you're getting off topic again, I can't even remember why you called"_ said a softer voice on the other side of the phone.

"Oh right! SHE HASN'T PROPOSED YET MADDIE! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! DOESEN'T SHE WANT TO GET MARRIED!"

" _If you're in such a hurry to get married why don't_ _ **you**_ _propose to_ _ **her**_ _?"_

"I can't do that! She asked me out, so _she_ has to propose!"

" _Ame why don't-"_

"ALL THESE PEOPLE GETTING MARRIED AND THEY LOOK SO HAPPY AND IM GONNA DIE ALONE CUZ ALICE DOESN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO MARRY ME!"

" _Ame, are you watching that stupid wedding show again?"_

"No…yes…" she said sobbing as she watched the bride find the perfect dress. Her sister simply sighed on the other end. When Amelia turned the television on to the wedding shows there was no getting her out of that emotional bundle of mess and tears. "They're all getting married-sob- and I'm here-sob- in my hamburger undies and a tub of ice cream-sob-on my lap!"

" _And what's your point, eh?"_ When the American continued sobbing she sighed "Ame is this how a heroine would act?

"No, no, you're right...WELL WHATEVER IM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN!"

" _Good, good, anyways I have to go. Jill is almost home and it's my turn to prepare diner"_

"Sure, say hi to the freak for me."

" _Amelia-"_

"AHAHAHAH KIDDING! She's awesome, seriously say hi for me!" she said shoving another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. "later!"

" _Alright bye."_

They both hung up and Amelia returned to sobbing as she watched the brides walk down the aisle.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Madeline hung up the phone and sighed loudly as she flopped down on the couch. "I have to make dinner….." not making an effort to move from the couch she sighed again. "I have to make dinner…" but again she ignored herself.

Suddenly, her phone on the table in front of her rang making her jump off the couch and land face first on the floor. Not making an effort to get up, or to fetch her glasses, she simply crawled blindly and reached over the table feeling around until she found her phone.

"Why is the volume so loud?" she asked herself as she brought her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

" _BIRDIE!"_ shouted a loud voice causing Madeline to pull her phone away " _so I have a feeling that you're not gonna want to cook right now and being the AWESOME girlfriend that I am decided to get something. Do you want Chinese or Italian?"_

"What? Jill are you driving!"

" _Of course not! It's a red light"_ she said matter-of-factly.

"Jill, you better hang up the phone as soon as that light changes!"

" _Ja, ja, so Chinese or Italian?"_

Madeline sighed for what seemed the hundredth time in the last two phone calls "Italian and I want breadsticks."

" _Always. Be there in a bit, love you!"_

"Ok, love you too." Before she could hang up, however, the screeching of tires could be heard followed by extremely angry yelling in German before the call ended. Madeline left her arms fall to her sides and grunted.

"She better not die before I get my breadsticks…"

The blonde lay blind and unmoving on the floor between the couch and the table for who knows how long, simply staring at the blurry ceiling. She was slowly falling in daze as she tried to distract herself from her suddenly loud stomach. It wasn't long until her trance was broken when two glowing red orbs came into her line of sight.

"So, breadsticks?"

"Well hello to you too birdie, oh my day was fine thank you for asking" she replied sarcastically. "So why are you on the floor?"

"I can't be bothered to get up…" Jillian laughed affectionately helping the Canadian to her feet and gently placing the fallen glasses on her small nose.

They both sat on the couch enjoying their meal (and the breadsticks) and each other's company. Jillian nagged about her work and, as she says, the pesky overgrown fetuses while Madeline listened with interest.

"How was detention? Judging by how your day went I don't think it was that bad." She asked clearly amused at the albino. Jill was a history teacher at a middle school and more often than not she was the one that had to stay behind with the trouble makers.

"I absolutely hate detention! I mean I love my students…..most of them at least, but it really pisses me off that I have to waste my precious time because they don't know how to act civilized. Now I know why old Fritz said he hated detention more than I did."

Madeline giggled "it didn't seem that you hated it that much since you practically lived in that classroom your entire sophomore year"

"That's not relevant! The point is detention sucks more when you're a teacher."

"Well tomorrow is Friday so don't worry too much about it."

"Yea finally." She huffed and showed a piece of breadstick in her mouth chewing with a bit more force than was necessary "so anyways how's the team doing?"

Madeline was a little league hockey coach since she loved little kids…and because apparently she was too delicate to work with an older team (that infuriated her to an extent) "they're doing great! I love my little polar bears!" she said with happiness radiating from her body.

"They are all so talented and really go out there and…" he face suddenly fell and her voice got quiet "well most of them do…"

"Most of them?"

"I'm really worried about Mathew…he's …he's one of the best ones on the team but lately he hasn't been doing well, I don't know… he seems scared to play."

"Hey, don't worry" she said taking the Canadian's hand in hers and smiling "I'm sure if you talk to him things will go back to normal."

Madeline smiled back and sighed lightly "yea, you're right."

She pulled her hand back they both went back to enjoying their meal (and the breadsticks) and each other's company.

oooooOOOOOooooo

As the morning sun peeked over the horizon, Jillian kissed Madeline goodbye and made her way to the school for the last time that week. Madeline locked the door to their apartment and quietly walked into the busy streets. With her bag over her shoulder and her long pigtails bouncing with every step she took, she smiled as she neared her sister's apartment building.

"I hope she's feeling better" she said to herself as she knocked on the door. "Ame, it's me!"

There where hurried steps and a small crashing noise before the door flew open revealing a smiling American "Maddie! About time, seriously!"

The two sisters spent the morning eating breakfast (and a few sweets of course) as they talked aimlessly about anything they could think of. Work, family, pets they wish they had, their respective girlfriends, typical stuff. After a while they set on finally cleaning up Amelia's closet who insisted that junk was precious if it was hers and a waste of space if it was her sister's.

"Maddie, seriously why is this box still here! You moved out like a million years ago." She said as she took out the box that had a few of the Canadian's stuff from when they still lived together.

"Oh well I don't think I really need all that stuff…so I guess I didn't bother to remember" she said digging into the box and pulling out a glasses case. "Oh my old glasses!"

"Sweet, can I have them!" she said taking the case and pulling out the glasses.

"Why? You don't wear glasses."

"Still….can I?"

"Umm sure I don't really need them…"

Amelia punched the air and proceeded to pop off the lenses and put them on her face. "YAASS!"

"R-right…" Madeline rolled her eyes and continued looking though the box.

"Oh dude, do you want mom's cardigan?"

"Yea I love it!" getting up and walking to her sister they both gasped as a small box dropped from the cardigan. Amelia took off the glasses and bent down to grasp the box in her hands.

"It's a tiffany box…." They both said in awe with unblinking eyes.

"You're getting engaged…"

"I'm getting engaged…." It took a moment for both of them to proses what was going on before they both shouted. "I'M GETTING ENGAGED!"

Amelia immediately started to untie the box but her sister tried to take it away from her "no don't you dare!" she ran after her sister as they both fought over the box. "Amelia give it to me!" She tackled her onto the couch as she struggled to keep her from opening the box.

"STOP!" Amelia froze and let her sister take the box away from her. Madeline only ever yelled like that when the situation involved hockey. Any other time she way incapable of raising her voice so to say that the American was intimidated was the understatement of the year.

"I'm sorry" she said out of breath, "but she should see your face when you first see the ring."

She got off her sister and helped sit up straight. "You're right...you're right, I'm sorry…you always think of others that…never occurs to me…"

The Canadian smiled and gently tied the box again. "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe it…..I'm getting married…."

"Ame I-" she started but was interrupted an alarm going off in her phone. "Oh I almost forgot! I have to go!"

"Right, practice" she got up and walked her sister to the door and hugged goodbye.

"Promise me you won't touch that ring!" she said over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't, scouts honor!" Madeline rolled her eyes with a smile and continued on her way.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Madeline smiled as she watched the kids glide though the ice with grins on their faces. They were all enjoying themselves with friendly competition burning in their eyes and with energy that made her wonder when it would run out. Her smile fell however, when she glanced at the door and realized that it was still closed. Unmoving.

She shook her head and turned back to her team. "Okay everyone let's take a small water brake!" The kids yelled happily and raced out of the ice. The coach sighed with concern and stared at nothing in particular "It's already halfway through practice where could he be?"

"Umm… coach?" asked a small girl pulling on her sleeve.

"Yes what is it?"

"There's someone knocking on the door." She said pointing at the glass doors where long white hair and glowing red eyes could be seen along with a mischievous grin.

The blonde walked to the doors and let the albino in. "Jill, I thought you had to take care of detention again. What are you doing here?"

"Nah, its fine I made a deal with the kids" she said, her grin never leaving her face and Madeline decided she didn't want to know "and anyways since, as you say, I'm not to be trusted in the apartment by myself I realized that coming here was the best option!"

The kids swarmed their coach as they gazed with curiosity at the stranger in front of them. Madeline realized they wouldn't be able to get anything done so she though it would be better to just give them the day off today.

"Hey lady, what's that behind your back?" a boy asked pointing at where, Madeline just noticed, Jillian had her hands behind her back.

"Jill you didn't sneak in anything you shouldn't have, right?"

"Birdie, you wound me!" she exclaimed dramatically and the kids giggled. "I didn't see a sign that said I shouldn't …so I did."

Madeline fought the urge to face palm "what was so important that you couldn't leave it in the car?" The shorter woman grinned and bought her hands from behind her back.

"I wasn't going to leave her in the car…that would be inhumane!"

Madeline gasped and the kids behind her squealed. In her hands she held the fluffiest and laziest looking white dog the other has ever seen. Around her neck she wore a red bow and she looked at Madeline with small tired eyes wondering who the woman in front of her was.

"Jill!" she couldn't think of anything to say as she took the small polar-bear-like dog in her arms.

"I know I know…I'm awesome" she said crossing her arms. "Oh could you loosen the bow a bit I think she looks uncomfortable."

"Oh, yea let me just-" she fell silent confusing the children around her. She completely un-wrapped the bow and lifted a small metal band with a red gem placed expertly in the middle. "Jill?"

The albino smiled and gently took the ring from the Canadian "I wasn't so sure how I was gonna do this, but then I though whatever I'm awesome so it doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

The kids held their breath with curiosity as they watched their coach's eyes lit up. "So birdie?"

"Yes…"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Sup people duckling here QUACK! Man I want breadsticks now…..anyways So I decided not to make this a sort of sequel to my other story cuz meh and anyways I wasn't going to make it nyotalia originally but then I realized that I really wanted them fighting cuz of a dress at some point so I though WHY NOT?! it's my first time writing nyotalia so constructive criticism is always welcome! I'll see you guys next chapter DUCLKING OUT QUACK!**


	2. This means you're not getting rid of me!

Madeline held her phone to her ear as it rang twice before her sister's voice came though. "She hasn't proposed yet, but I'm sure-"

"I'm engaged!" she said before she could stop herself. She didn't mean to interrupt but she was too giddy at the moment to care.

"What?"

"I-I'm engaged!" repeated the coach looking at the silver band on her finger "Jill just proposed like five minutes ago!" she giggled as she looked at her team tackled the albino on the ice.

"OH MY GOD DUDE! OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE, I'LL CALL YOU BACK, LOVE YOU SIS OH MY GOD!" and with that, the phone call ended leaving the amused Canadian to silently laugh before hanging up as well and putting her phone away.

"Hey future Mrs. Beilshcmidt, come over here and join the fun!" shouted the albino as the kids yelled in agreement.

"Mrs. Beilshcmidt?" she asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow "what makes you think I'm taking your last name?"

"Well for starters I'm the awesome one" she grinned as Madeline glided gracefully through the ice towards them " _and_ cuz I proposed."

Madeline stopped in front of the albino and gazed at her with challenging violet eyes. "How 'bout we decide with a game?"

"Go on" the albino said without a second thought. The team swarmed them with curiosity wanting to part of the game.

"One on one…winner keeps her name."

"Oh no birdie, you skate for a living. This is hardly fair" she crossed her arms and grinned "I say we let the team play. Master versus apprentice." The kids gasp and squealed with excitement as they awaited their coach's response.

All eyes were on Madeline as she thought. Her team was good but there was no way they could beat her, the bigger threat was Jill but even she didn't think it would make much of a difference. "Ok, you're on!"

oooooOOOOOooooo

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" barked the American wrapping her arms around her stomach and struggling to keep herself standing "YOU- YOU- BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Madeline blew her hair out of her face with a puff as she waited for her sister to stop laughing so they could keep walking to the pet store. She was growing impatient as the lazy polar bear like dog (who was lazily licking her ring) was heavy to carry after a while and the gentle snow was piling on her head.

"Ok….ok Amelia I get it… now can you calm down and keep moving? Kumarie is heavier than she looks …and people are staring…" and indeed, people had dropped whatever they were doing in order to stare at the two sisters.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU LOST TO A BUNCH OF LITTLE ONES AND JILL!" she said having calmed down and standing up straight. They sisters resumed their walk with Amelia in a much better mood and her sister with an angry pink face glad to be away from the spotlight the other created.

"It wasn't a fair game ok?"

"Really now?"

"They cheated…you try playing while kids held you down in place and you couldn't kick them off" she glared over her glasses and adjusted her grip on the puppy.

"It's your fault for holding back" Amelia grinned.

"I was going to let them win anyways." She said and the American looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Really I was! Though I'm not denying that they beat me, which is really embarrassing, I was planning on taking Jill's name…"

"Why?" she asked as they arrived at the store and entered though the sliding doors "you could have done that hyphenated thing or combined names! Dude do you realize how cool that would be?" Amelia practically yelled as they walked to the dog section to find a collar. "Like then your kids can combine names with whoever they marry and then as the generations go the names keep getting weirder and weirder!"

"Umm, yea I don't think combining 'Williams' and 'Beilshcmidt' would be the best idea…" she said gabbing hold of a red collar and bringing it closer to her. "But anyways there are too many people with the last name 'Williams' so I'd rather have a less common name.

"True…hey how 'bout this one?" said the American holding out a red, white, and blue studded collar.

"Ame I'm pretty sure that is for much bigger dogs" she said deciding to ignore the colors.

"Aww but I like it" she pouted putting it back. "OOH, OOH THIS ONE!" her sister shouted waving a light pink collar in the blonde's face "look it comes with a pink flower clip!"

Madeline took it in her hands and brought it close to her puppy's fur. "Yea ok, I like it."

Amelia lifted her hands up with a "YAS" as they moved on to look for a matching leash.

"So will you come with me to meet her?

"…I'm sorry what?" she asked confused at the change of conversation.

"Françoise Bonefoy…she _is_ the best wedding planner in the city so naturally I'm going to her if I want to get a spot at the gardens" she said picking up the matching leash and walking the next isle to find a food and water bowl.

"The gardens?"

"Yea...it brings back childhood memories…"

"No, No I mean why would there be a fight for the spots?"

"I know its small, but it grew very popular over the years and i don't blame them, it's beautiful." Amelia stayed silent as she followed her sister behind.

Madeline glanced at her worriedly "What's wrong?" she asked, eyes growing wide "Oh, Ame… never mind…l-let's just drop it-"

"No, no I'm not mad! Not at _you"_ she said walking in front.

"Ame what-"

"I just can't take this anymore! You know what? You were right!" she pointed at her sister making the other jump back slightly.

"I was?"

" _I_ am gonna propose instead! There is no way she is getting rid of me!"

"That's great Ame-"

"In fact, I'm gonna go do it right now!" she said jogging past the blonde.

"Wait, but...Amelia!" she shouted jogging a bit after her "what about the ring!"

"Don't matter!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the store "SHE ALREADY HAS ONE!"

Madeline stood in front of the glass doors wondering what had happened. She shook her head and sighed deciding to leave her at it while she finished shopping.

Amelia ran though the busy streets trying and failing at evading the peaceful walkers. She didn't stop not even when the book store came into view and not even when she ran into the door trying to open it causing in a pile of snow to fall on her head from the sign above. Inside she looked for the familiar blonde and ran once again to where the British, pig tailed woman was putting books back in place.

"WILL YOU JUST MARRY ME ALREADY?" she yelled as she stopped in front of her. With her stamina coming to an end, she held on to her knees and took steady breaths as the snow melted and dripped from her clothes and hair making a small puddle on the floor.

"If I say yes will you stop yelling in the shop?" one of Alice's coworkers said nearby with a glare towards the American.

The blonde sighed and adjusted her glasses "Amelia…"

"I mean…isn't that what you want? Cuz I know I do! I saw the tiffany box in the closet!" she said walking closer to the smaller woman. Alice crossed her arms and sighed looking intently at her. They stayed silent for a few seconds before Amelia opened her mouth again "It…it's not a ring…is it? If it's a keychain…I'm gonna kill myself…and I'm taking you with me…"

The Brit closed her eyes and giggled lightly. "You really are the most obnoxious, aggravating, perfect bloody American aren't you?" Amelia tilter her head to the side and lifted her shoulders in agreement "You know if you had just waited a bit…well then you wouldn't be the one I fell in love with since she doesn't know how to wait…" she grabbed the small box from her purse and took out the gold band with a perfectly cut diamond.

"So Amelia?" she asked and Amelia nodded "Will you marry me?"

The American giggled and bounced "Really? This is so out of nowhere-"

"Yes or no you brat?"

"YES, YES!" she yelled capturing the smaller blonde in a kiss. She pulled back but didn't release her as she intended to break her spine in a hug.

"Amelia, stop it! You're getting me all wet!"

"Of course I am" she said with a wink.

"You bloody moron that's not what I meant!" the American laughed as the other's face turned darker and darker.

oooooOOOOOooooo

And that's what brought these two brides to me the next day. They were walking arm in arm once again though the crowded streets as they discussed their future weddings. They both had the most important details figured out by now…or at least completely unrealistic and impossible wedding scenarios but it was fun regardless. As they arrived at the gate Madeline lagged behind for a second before being pulled in by the other.

"No, no, no don't do that, not now, c'mon lets go." They walked in taking in their surroundings and stopped at the front desk where a small plump woman sat behind a computer with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey! We're Françoise's two o' clock" announced Amelia making the woman look over her glasses, bored expression never leaving her face. "We're both getting married and were both each other's maid of honor!"

The woman blinked slowly "no way…that's incredible…" she said sarcastically "she will see you now."

Amelia frowned and was about to pick a fight with, as she called her later, the fat toad but Madeline dragger her away with a small "thank you" before she could open her mouth. They walked thought the intricate looking doors and where immediately greeted with a, beautiful and sophisticated looking woman sitting on her desk with her legs crossed and a cup of whine resting delicately on her hand. Who is this woman that radiated elegance and refinement…oh that's right! It is none other than moi.

"Ah bonjour! Please sit down, sit down" I said getting off my desk and walking behind it to take a seat behind my laptop. The sisters sat down as well and we proceeded.

"So I know all about your requests…" I said and the sisters smiled "weddings at the gardens…in the middle of spring…when the flowers are at full bloom" I laughed lightly.

"So, you're saying that it isn't a remote possibility?" asked the Canadian.

"If you had gone elsewhere…not a chance, but…luckily you came to me!" I opened my laptop and began typing as the sisters held their breath. "I happen to have…three openings… two on the fourth… one on the twenty-seventh…"

"Oh my gosh it's so meant to be! I can get married on the fourth and it can totally be like the fourth of July!" Amelia exclaimed punching the air.

"It won't be July tho-" Madeline began but stopped herself knowing she would go ignored either way "I-I'll take the twenty-seventh then…"

"Great!" I smiled at them "do you want to discuss this with your partners?"

"No" the two said in unison returning the smile. We continued with the appointment until we got everything we needed and eventually they headed back with smiling faces.

The two sisters walked back arm in arm with grins plastered on their faces. They walked silently trying not to cause a scene but were unable to contain themselves for much longer when they finally erupted into a mash of giggles and happy squeals.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"…Yes, as soon as practice is over"

" _YAAAS, IM GONNA BE A MOTHERFUCKING PRINCESS!"_

"I'm sure. Bye Ame!"

"LATER!"

Madeline hung up her phone and threw it inside her bag getting her skates on her feet. She smiled as she did the simple task and hummed a simple tune to herself. She finished and as she stood up two girls approached her.

"Coach are you gonna go pick your dress today?" one of them asked.

"Yes, how did you know" she smiled at them.

"That lady you were talking to was really loud."

Madeline giggled "yes that was my sister. She is also getting married and we are both going to pick our dresses after practice."

The girls' eyes lit up with excitement "I bet you're gonna look really pretty!"

"Yea, like a princess!" They both giggled and Madeline couldn't help but smile at the echoed words. As the three headed back to the ring the girls continued asking questions which she happily replied. "Is Jill going to wear a dress too?"

"No, she wants to wear a suit." The Canadian laughed as she remembered the conversation they had where Jillian said that a suit would be so much more awesome than a dress. 'Besides I don't want to take attention away from your beauty…' she remembered her saying as well making her blush lightly.

The girls went on ahead into the ice but Madeline trailed behind when she heard the door open again. A small blonde boy walked in with his head low looking defeated. Madeline skated back and walked up to the boy who sat on the bench slowly putting his skates on his feet.

"Hello Mathew!" she said with a smile "we missed you at practice on Friday."

The boy returned his gaze to his skates "I'm sorry…" he said in a small voice and Madeline frowned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked sitting down next to him "You haven't been behaving like usual…" Mathew didn't answer and he didn't turn to look at her.

"Look…I'm your coach so you can tell me if something is bothering you ok?"

"…D-do I have to tell you right now?" he asked still staring at the ground.

"Not if you don't want to…" she said softly. Mathew lifted his head and Madeline offered a smile. He nodded and stood up.

"Umm…coach…I heard that Miss Barginski was looking for you…"

Madeline's eye twitched as she tried to keep smiling. "Was she now?" Mathew nodded and walked off leaving Madeline hoping the Russian wouldn't come looking for her. However as soon as she stood up the glass doors opened and a tall platinum haired woman walked in.

"Madeline there you are!" said the woman happily skipping over to the small Canadian.

"Anaya, hi!" she said looking for an escape route. "Sorry but practice is about to star so-"

"I won't take long I just have a favor to ask you, da?" She smiled and Madeline returned it holding back a scream.

"My dear brother is home sick and won't be able to come to work tomorrow so he asked me to take his place but unfortunately I can't deal with beginners so you have to do it for me!"

Madeline held back another scream as her eye twitched again. "Umm Anaya I don't know a thing about figure skating I mean, I twirl around sometimes but…"

"Don't worry they're beginners. You just have to teach them how to stay on the ice and not split their heads open."

"Yea actually…I'm already doing your family events this and next week, and coaching your team after mine...and locking down on your shift this month…"

"I know I do so much…" she said with a sigh "ok don't worry I'll teach my brother's class…" Madeline sighed with relief "if you take my skating classes for the rest of the year ok?"

Madeline twitched again "yea I don't-" but was unheard as the Russian walked away.

"You owe me!"

Madeline stood still looking at the now closed door with a strained smile on her face and slowly breathing in and out. "One…two...three…four…" she counted as she turned around and walked back into the ice.

* * *

 **YAY AMERICA IS GETTING MARRIED NOW TOO *SPARKLES AND RAINBOWS* Sup people duckling here QUACK! So things are going swimmingly for now HOW SWELL! And they get to go dress shopping next time! Also I figured Amelia needed a job…but I got nothing so WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! Anyways I'm looking forward to the cat fights heuheuheu ANYWHO ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER DUCKLING OUT QUACK!**


	3. This means dresses!

"Amelia…Amelia…wake up love…"a soft accented voice tried resonating though the sleeping figure on the couch. "Amelia…Amelia!" she tried a little less soft than before shaking her shoulder. "Amelia wake up you brat!" the Brit finally yelled losing her patience.

"I'm up, I'm up!" the American said sloppily sitting up on the couch and shaking her head. Alice sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I still don't understand how you can come home from work and just sleep…"

"I was just taking a little nap before Maddie's practice is over…." She said stretching and not bothering to get off the couch "we're going dress shopping later"

"Already? Shouldn't you wait until we both decide what we want?"

"Why?"

"We have to match at some extent…we can't be all over the place!"

"They're white dresses…" said Amelia resting her arm on the back of the couch "i think we'll be fine."

Alice sighed again and adjusted her glasses. "Okay fine. Just don't pick something other than white" she said walking closer to the other and kissing her forehead earning a big smile in return "I'll be back later with the groceries!"

"Bring me some ice cream while you're out!" Amelia said as the other closed the door.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"That woman is a monster! She pushes you around too much" yelled Amelia as she and her sister crossed the road arm in arm. Madeline had just finished with work and her sister complained for her.

"I don't think she realizes that though" replied Madeline making the blonde tilt her head with an incredulous look "she's not a bad person like you think, she just has trouble handling people."

"She still shouldn't make you do all her stuff."

"Well I'll just ask her to knit me a scarf and we can get even." She smiled at the thought of having another scarf.

"I'm just saying-" she started but was interrupted by her phone blaring from her purse. "Oh where is that damn phone…..Yo!?" she answered her phone and Madeline rolled her eyes. "No, no I can't talk right now…no….no I'm dealing with a crisis I'll call you back!"

Madeline giggled as her sister hung up her phone and asked "You're dealing with what crisis?"

"That's code for 'I don't want to talk to you'" she answered opening the door to the shop for both of them.

"The more you know…" mumbled Madeline going inside.

The two wondered around the shop surrounded by hundreds of beautiful dresses and an overwhelming feeling. Neither of them knowing (nor caring) much about dresses, they were mostly guided by simple and elegant (in Madeline's case) and big and notorious (in Amelia's case) as they searched for a gown that would catch their eye.

"Do you think I can get married in anything other than white?" asked Amelia completely disregarding her fiance's instructions as she looked around looking for anything other than that drowning color of freshly fallen snow.

"Like of course you can!" said a voice behind her making her jump back a couple of steps. A smaller man than her was standing behind her with his hands on his hips, his blonde shoulder length hair bouncing below the air vent "red is like totally in right now!"

"Red huh?" the American lifted a hand to her chin seriously considering it.

"Ame….no…" Madeline sighed "I know you want to stand out but do you really want to take the spotlight all for yourself?" she said that but really she was trying to get her to not go with a color as brilliant as red as she was sure Alice would have her throat for that.

"Yea you're right…but I don't want to use something that's _just_ white!" she wined. "I mean everyone gets married in white and it's so BORING! I don't just want something big, I want something different!"

"Say no more" said the man holding out a hand while one rested on his hip "I totally got what you need!" with a flick of his wrist he gestured the sisters to follow. When he brought the dress out Amelia practically screamed the socks off the poor man.

"IT'S PERFECT!" it was (like she had wanted) a big, poofy, strapless princess dress. It was mostly white but the frills under the skirt faded to a mixture of royal blue and hints of purple.

"I know" said the man with another flick of his wrist.

"I need to try it on right now!" she said and a lady immediately walked over to help her.

"What about you darling?"

Madeline hadn't put much though into what she wanted so she didn't know how to respond. "Ummmm I don't really know what I want…" she finally said deciding it was better to get a few options from the blonde as he seemed to know more about this stuff than her. "I just know that I don't want something as big as my sister's"

The man thought for a while looking Madeline up and down. "Well you certainly have the figure for a mermaid gown…"

"Oh no, …I-I don't think I could handle something like that." She said as her face heated up slightly.

"Oh? Why not?" asked the man "if you're worried about showing too much…"

"No, no, no, tight dresses just aren't my thing" she replied trying to be polite.

"HELL YEA I LOOK SMOKING!" Amelia's voice boomed through the shop turning heads in her direction from other customers.

"That was fast" thought Madeline as they walked towards her.

Amelia smiled as she looked at herself in front of the full body mirror, twirling a few times. It was a beautiful dress and she looked amazing….but something was just not right.

"So? Like, what do you think?"

"I…I don't know…" said Amelia locking eyes with herself in the mirror. She stared for a few seconds before her view shifted to a dress behind her. She turned around and walked towards it, pulling it out into view before smiling. "On second thought, I'm gonna try this one!"

When she walked out she had a pure white mermaid dress that made her smile and Madeline gasp.

"Ame…"

"Just like mom right?" said Amelia and Madeline nodded, smiling at the striking comparison her sister had with the wedding pictures they've seen of their mother.

"Just like mom…"

"I love it! This is definitely the one!" she said going back to her loud self.

"Great!" said the blonde man excitedly "I like totally knew one of you would choose a mermaid gown! I'll be right back! Oh and one more thing…" he said walking back "be careful with any pre-wedding weight gain!"

"HA! ME? GAIN WEIGHT? WHEN PIGS FLY!" the blonde laughed as the man walked away. "He's a funny guy."

Madeline shook her head smiling. Her attention turned to her purse as her and Amelia's phones buzzed. She grabbed both phones and walked back to her sister.

"Thanks sis" she said as she grabbed the phone checking the new message.

"Françoise" they both said at the same time and turned to look at each other in confusion.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"In all my years…I have never…had a situation quite like this one…" I began slowly not knowing how to explain what was going on. "I assure you a mistake like this…"

"Just give it to us straight doc!" the younger sister slammed her hands on my desk. "How long do we have!?

"Ame calm down that's the wrong type of movie" said the older of the two pulling her back by the arm.

I sighed and stood up to be at the girls' level "I suppose there is no use stalling. Your weddings have been booked on the same date." The girls stayed silent for a few seconds stuck in a staring contest with myself.

"I'm sorry….what?" said Madeline.

"You are both having your weddings on the fourth." I repeated making the Canadian sit down slowly.

"No, no, no what is that supposed to mean? We are each other's maids of honor we can't have our weddings on the same day! We can't be brides and maids of honor at the same time! How would that even work?" the other yelled throwing her hands up in outrage as I tried to calm her down "who is it?"

"What?"

"Who took my sister's date?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"I apologize but I cannot give you information on any other bride or groom."

"Is there no way to fix this?" Madeline spoke once again. "Isn't there another date available?"

"Well there's one on the thirteenth-"

"I'll just take that one!" she said sounding desperate.

"-three years from now…" Madeline laughed dryly and sat back down. "I am terribly sorry but one of you is going to have to choose a different venue." The two girls shared a look for a moment before Madeline stood up.

"We're ….going to have to think about this…" and with that the two excused themselves and walked out of my office.

 **SUP PEOPLE DUCKLING HERE QUACK! OOOOOOHHHHHH so yea sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but ITS FINE WE'RE FINALLY GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF anyways that's it from me DUCKLING OUT QUACK!**


End file.
